My Little Sensei
by Ellie77
Summary: Porque el chico que superará a los Dioses necesita a su lado a la flor más hermosa de todo el universo. Quien diría que Black Star la encontraría en la chica camelia... ¡su tutora de Ciencias!/BSxT/AU/
1. Tutora super buena

**¡Hola!**

¿Cómo están? Bueno, antes de que se hagan más preguntas debo comentarles algo: ¿Nunca les ha pasado que tienen varias ideas rondando por su cabeza y estas les impiden continuar con sus otras historias? Pues es exactamente lo que me sucede a mí. Así que este mini-fic es parte de mi plan "deshazte de esas ideas y continua tus long-fics" (no soy buena con los nombres XD).

Esta vez el fic es único y exclusivo de Black Star y Tsubaki, bueno no tanto así, pero son los protagonistas. En el fandom de Soul Eater hay mucho SoulxMaka y KidxChrona pero hay pocos fics dedicados a esta pareja; en lo personal me gusta, no soy su fan a morir, pero siento que como personajes separados son geniales y como pareja casi canon-semioficial tienen mucho potencial.

Así que los dejo con este pequeño primer capítulo. Ah, y este fic se lo dedico a Nitta Rawr, no hay una razón en especial, pero es mi amiga y ella me animó a subirlo ñ_ñ.

_**Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, solo la trama es mía.**_

* * *

**My Little Sensei**

* * *

_Primer Acto: _

_**Malas Calificaciones + Amenaza Paternal = Tutora Super Buena**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Volviste a reprobar, Black Star!

El aludido resopló. No se inmutaba ante los gritos histéricos de su progenitor, al contrario, le parecían graciosas las muecas que hacía; mas los cómicos gestos de su padre no fueron suficientes para seguir atrayendo su atención, ya que apenas se distrajo un segundo y encontró mucho más interesante el observar la trayectoria del vuelo de una mosca que pasaba justo al frente. Aquel insecto en verdad que era extraño, es decir, ¿a quién en su sano juicio le gustaría comer basura y pararse en los desperdicios de los demás? Definitivamente, si él fuera un insecto, lo último que le gustaría ser sería ser una mosca… Aunque no negaba que tenían mucha libertad.

—¡Black Star, no me ignores cuando te hablo!

Nuevamente otro grito más, ¿es que acaso su padre no sabía hablar?

—Pero no me estás hablando, White, me estás gritando —contraatacó en tono de voz neutral, algo poco usual en él.

A veces en lugar de parecer padre e hijo parecían solo un par de hermanos que se llevaban varios años, una prueba de ello era que Black Star llamaba a su padre por su nombre cuando discutían o algo parecido, aquello no alarmaba en lo absoluto a White Star, era normal en ambos.

—Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que es necesario que saques buenas notas. No puedes pasarte la vida sacando solo «F».

—Tú lo hiciste y no te ha ido tan mal.

—Yolo hice y mírame. Pude haber tenido un trabajo mejor, una casa más grande, mejor coche… —«Y pude haber conservado a tu madre a mi lado» completó de forma mental Black. Estaba al tanto que eso era lo que su papá anhelaba aunque nunca lo expresara en voz alta.

—Pero, papá, no hace falta el estudio, alguien tan _big_ como yo no los necesita —concluyó señalándose con el dedo pulgar.

El hombre solo se golpeó el rostro con la mano; en verdad que su hijo era todo un caso.

—Escucha, Black, tienes que subir tus notas —declaró.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? El gran «yo» no necesita subir sus notas para demostrar su genialidad. Eso es cosa de simples mortales.

—El gran «tú» deberá subir sus notas sino es que quieres irte a vivir con Sunshine.

—¿Con mamá? —preguntó incrédulo, White asintió.

Black tragó grueso; ir a vivir con su madre era lo segundo en su larga lista de cosas que detestaba, solo superada por la clase de álgebra de la maestra Azusa. No, definitivamente no quería aquello. Death City ya era su hogar, su ciudad, y la idea de comenzar desde cero en Manhattan no le agradaba para nada. ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigos si él se alejaba de la ciudad? Soul ya no podría disfrutar de su compañía, Maka se volvería más sosa y nerd de lo que de por sí ya era, Kid sería aún más rarito… ¡No! Él no se iría de esa ciudad.

* * *

—…Y por eso tengo que conseguir un tutor.

Al finalizar Black Star su relato, Soul solo alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar qué yo extrañaría tu presencia si te fueras?

—¿Quién no lo haría? —contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo —. Sin mí no vives, ni tú ni nadie.

—Claro, lo que tu digas —rodó los ojos con fastidio; aun así no iba a negar que si Black se fuera lo iba a extrañar, sabía que incluso Maka lo haría —. Entonces quién será tu inocente tutor.

—No lo he pensado… ¿Crees que la ratón de biblioteca de tu novia quiera…?

—No —contestó tajante —. Has agotado toda la paciencia de Maka y si quieres mantener tu cráneo intacto será mejor que ni siquiera se lo insinúes.

—¿Qué piensas de Kid?

—Es todavía peor opción que Maka. Ya sabes que está con el dilema de si es gay o no.

—Yo digo que sí lo es; Chrona es un hombre.

—¿En qué te basas?

—Yo digo que es hombre y mi palabra siempre…

—Ya, ya, dejemos este asunto por la paz. No me interesa saber tu opinión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, Soul pensando en algo que pudiese ayudar a su amigo y este debatiéndose mentalmente entre si abrirle los ojos a Kid sobre su muy evidente homosexualidad —porque, según él, Chrona sí era hombre—. En ese instante, cuando más concentrado estaba, Soul posó una mano en su hombro trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¡Ya sé! Qué te parece si le pido a Justin que sea tu tutor; él también es listo y muy paciente, seguro podrá ayudarte.

—Aún no entiendo cómo es que te llevas tan bien con el hermano de tu novia, si el te odiaba en un principio.

—Justin es alivianado, omitiendo el detalle de que me quería castrar cuando le pedí a Maka formalmente que fuera mi novia, claro. —Black le miró incrédulo, Soul se encogió de hombros —. Además tiene buenos gustos musicales. Pero ese no es el punto, le pediré que te ayude, aunque supongo que tendrás que pagarle.

—Mi padre haría lo que fuera porque yo sacara tan siquiera «D», así que no crea que haya problema.

—Hoy que visite a Maka se lo comentaré.

* * *

Black Star permanecía en la sala de su casa, entreteniéndose con alguna aplicación nueva en su celular que Kid amablemente le ayudo a descargar. Esperaba a su nuevo tutor, a Justin, el hermano mayor de Maka, la novia de su mejor amigo. Estudiar y prepararse para los exámenes era algo que en otras circunstancias ni siquiera habría considerado hacer, y solo porque no quería ir con su madre a vivir a Manhattan; de tan solo pensar en estar con ella, con Mifune —el nuevo esposo y por lo tanto su padrastro— y su media-hermana Ángela, se le revolvía el estomago. Por eso hacia ese sacrificio, sí, sacrificio, algo que los héroes como él debían hacer de vez en vez.

El celular comenzó a vibrar entre sus manos logrando sobresaltarlo levemente. Se trataba de un mensaje de Soul. Extrañado, Black abrió el mensaje.

_Justin no podrá ser tu tutor ya que está ocupado en otras cosas, pero le pidió a una compañera suya de clase que lo hiciera y ella aceptó. La chica tiene un nombre raro y difícil de pronunciar, creo que era japonés o chino. _

_¡Suerte y no la espantes!_

El chico chasqueó la lengua enfadado. ¿Qué clase de tipa vendría? Si es que aquella chica prefería pasar su viernes por la noche dando clases particulares a él, un chico de primer año de preparatoria, en vez de ir a una fiesta o a beber entre amigos, debía tratarse de una chica sosa, nerd, fea y gorda, ¡una chica peor que Maka! Al menos su amiga tenía la ventaja de ser un poco, pero solo un poco atractiva, al menos a los ojos de Soul.

Casi como si la hubiera invocado, el tiemble de la puerta se escuchó. Con pesadez dejó el celular en la mesita de la sala y se encaminó a abrir. Está sí que sería una noche muy larga.

Al menos eso creía.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con una chica, no, no era una chica, aquella muchacha era un ángel ¡una Diosa! De larga cabellera negra, hermosos ojos azules y grandes pechos —sobretodo grandes pechos—, y cuando sonrío, oh por Dios, la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo. Quizá ya había muerto, de seguro de un paro cardiaco, y ella era el ángel que lo guiaría hasta el paraíso; o tal vez al fin la fuerza divina que rige el universo al fin se había percatado del ser tan _big_ que era él y aquella chica era la Diosa que lo escoltaría hasta su pedestal. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena, ¡buenísima!

—Buenas noches. Mi nombre es Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, tú debes ser Black Star, ¿verdad? —La cabeza de Black solo subía y bajaba en un gesto afirmativo, estaba demasiado embelesado como para hacer o decir algo coherente —. A partir de hoy seré tu tutora.

Sí, definitivamente Dios, Buda, Alá o quien fuera había reconocido al fin su genialidad y le estaba otorgando su premio. Ahora solo faltaba la aureola sobre su cabeza.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado. Los capítulos no serán muy largos y ya tengo un poco avanzado así que espero actualizar pronto ñ_ñ_

_Prometo continuar lo antes posible con las historias que tengo pendientes, así que no desesperen._

_¿Review?_


	2. Esta es mi vida

¡Hola!

Bien, antes que nada…

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

Sé que aún es Noche Buena, quiero hacer todo esto por adelantado XP. En fin, gracias por la paciencia y por todos los comentarios, me emociono tanto cuando los leo y los vuelvo a leer con mucho amor ñ_ñ

Vayamos a lo importante, el fic.

_**Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, solo la trama es mía.**_

* * *

**My Little Sensei**

_Segundo Acto: _

_**Clases Particulares + Un Poco de Vida Social = Esta es mi Vida**_

* * *

Durante todo el rato que Tsubaki llevaba dentro de su casa no había podido despegarle la vista de encima. Estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos, esperando que en algún descuido la pobre muchacha dejase entrever algo de su anatomía. Sería genial que los botones de la ligera camisa blanca salieran volando, o que mágicamente apareciera alguna corriente de viento y levantara su diminuta falda. Oh sí, eso sería fenomenal para su grandeza, al menos era lo que Black Star pensaba.

Cada palabra que era emitida por la boca de Nakatsukasa carecía de significado para él. Lo único a lo que prestaba atención era al movimiento de los labios de su tutora y al involuntario contoneo de su cuerpo. A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera película para adultos que vio con Soul y Kid a la no tan inocente edad de doce años; trataba la misma situación: un chaval de no más de veinte con una institutriz bastante exuberante. Por un momento se imaginó a él en el papel de protagonista y Tsubaki como su estelar… Esa película sí que sería exitosa en el cine porno.

—¿Entendiste, Black Star?

El muchacho parpadeó, confundido, en realidad no sabía que materia estaban tratando, ¿sería álgebra, historia o química?

—Ah… este… yo… ¿podrías volverme a explicar? —balbuceó.

Tsubaki, muy al contrario de lo que otro tutor o Maka hubiese hecho —entiéndase por gritonearle, o en el caso de Maka darle un buen _Maka-chop_— solo sonrió y asintió. Volvió a tomar el libro de Física y señaló lo que había estado explicando previamente.

—Te decía que la segunda ley de Newton, la de la relación entre masa y fuerza, dicta: «si a un cuerpo se le aplica una o más fuerzas, este adquiere una aceleración que es directamente proporcional a la magnitud de la fuerza resultante y toma su misma dirección».

—¿O sea cómo?

—Bueno, un ejemplo sencillo sería como lanzar este lápiz —le arrebató el lápiz a Black Star y lo lanzó. Dicho objeto pasó por encima de la lámpara de la sala y cayó casi en la entrada de la cocina.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Mira que es fácil!

—Permíteme terminar. El lápiz cayó bastante lejos y apliqué una fuerza promedio. Si lanzara un objeto más pesado con la misma fuerza este no llegaría tan lejos, como por ejemplo… ¡esta naranja! —La chica tomó dicha fruta que yacía en la mesita de la sala, la que hubiera sido la jugosa cena del Dios Black Star —. Al ser un objeto un poco más pesado no llegará tan lejos como el lápiz aunque haya aplicado la misma fuerza. —Y dicho eso la lanzó lejos.

Black Star no observó la trayectoria de dicha fruta sino más bien se quedó admirado el cuerpo de la joven. Sus pechos, al haber realizado tal acción, se movieron produciendo una especie de _boing_. Estaba decidido, proclamaría «el día internacional de la naranja» cuando se convirtiera en Dios.

Mas el sonido de la lámpara quebrarse le sacó de su mundo de fantasía; ¡la naranja había ido a estrellarse contra el objeto! Decidido, adiós «día internacional de la naranja».

—¡Lo siento! —gritó ella completamente apenada y corriendo hasta el desastre —. Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho...

—No hay problema. Estaba vieja, mi padre ya la iba a regalar —mintió. En realidad White amaba esa lámpara.

Ella pareció tranquilizarse. Respiró hondo, juntó sus manos a modo de oración y comenzó a recitar algo en un idioma raro. Volvió a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules y miró a Black Star, o más bien, derritió a Black Star.

—Eres tan considerado. No te pareces nada a lo que me habían dicho de ti.

—Es más que obvio que todos hablan de mí, así que no me sorprende. Dime, ¿qué maravillas te contaron?

—Que eras idiota, vago, poco cortes y egocéntrico —susurró quedito. Black Star alzó una ceja, ¿quién se atrevería a decir semejante barbaridad de su grandiosa persona? Mataría a aquel blasfemo en cuanto descubriera su identidad—. Pero veo que es mentira. No eres idiota, solo eres de lento aprendizaje; no eres vago, sino no pasarías tu viernes por la noche en casa; me has tratado bien así que eres muy cortés; y respecto a ser egocéntrico… bueno… lo importante es que eres un buen chico.

Black se sonrojó. Ninguna chica, ni siquiera su madre, lo había halagado tanto en toda su vida. Tsubaki era la primera chica —y la primera persona— que en verdad estaba admirándolo. Sonrió con suficiencia, se subió a la mesa y se señaló con el pulgar.

—Por supuesto que tienes razón, Tsubaki, tú sí eres digna de compartir mi mismo aire. Desde este instante te has vuelto mi persona favorita.

—¿Gracias? —contesto ella con nerviosismo, no sabía cómo interpretar aquello.

—También eres mi tutora favorita.

—Pero soy tu única tutora, Black Star.

—¡Continuemos! —ordenó.

Y así volvieron a reanudar las clases particulares. Fue tanta la dicha de Black que no pensó ni por un momento en el regaño que le daría su papá por la lámpara rota, ¡pero qué importaba!

* * *

La jornada escolar dio inicio el martes ya que el lunes —por razones de papeleo según el director— hubo suspensión de labores. Black Star llegó a su respectivo salón de clases más animado que de costumbre, algo que no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes y mucho menos para sus amigos de toda la vida: Soul Evans y Death The Kid.

—¿A qué se debe ese semblante tan alegre? —preguntó Kid con formalidad; ese tipo era educado para todo, típico «niño de papá», apodo cortesía de Black Star.

—¿Sucedió algo interesante el fin de semana? —Soul tampoco se quedó atrás, también debía preguntar.

—¿Recuerdan lo de mi tutor?

—Sí, pero qué tiene que ver.

—Mi tutor, bueno, tutora, ¡es una autentica Diosa! —Los demás se giraron a verlos como si de un espectáculo se tratase. El trió decidió ignorar los murmullos —. No se imaginan… ¡Es guapísima! Se llama Tsubaki; es alta, delgada, tiene un cuerpo hermoso, va en último grado y lo mejor de todo: ¡tiene unos enormes senos!

—De acuerdo a tu descripción sí debe tratarse de una chica atractiva —corroboró Soul.

—Espera, espera. —Kid hizo un ademán con las manos, los otros se giraron hacia él —. No crees que estás siento un poco, como decirlo, exagerado. No dudo que la chica sea linda, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, va en último grado, y sabes lo que significa. —Black Star abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que soltara cualquier idiotez Kid decidió continuar —: No tienes ni la más mínima oportunidad con ella.

—¡Oye! Con Soul decíamos lo mismo y ya casi va cumplir un año con Maka.

—Pero Maka no es mayor que yo, y bueno, era demasiado evidente que nosotros terminaríamos juntos —agregó el albino, luego se giró hacia Black —. Y ahora que lo mencionas… ¡no le he comprado nada a Maka de aniversario!

Y casi como si la hubiesen invocado, por el umbral de la puerta apareció la nombrada. Vestía el típico uniforme de Shibusen que consistía en una camisa blanca, saco negro y falda escocesa acompañado de unas largas medias color negro. Sus coletas bailoteaban al compás de sus pasos, casi como si de un comercial de shampú para cabello se tratase —de shampú de manzanilla para cabello rubio —. Black Star no entendía el porqué Soul siempre se le quedaba mirando como bobo, cual idiota enamorado, entonces lo recordó: Soul era un bobo por fijarse en esa loca chica y, efectivamente, también era un idiota enamorado.

—Buenos días chicos —saludó ella cordialmente, Kid devolvió el saludo de igual forma, Black hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Soul...

—Hola, pecho-plano.

Maka intentó contener su ira mas no lo logró, Black Star sabía en que terminaría aquello.

—¡_Maka-chop_! —gritó a la vez que lo golpeaba con un libro.

Soul solo atinó a sobarse la parte afectada, mientras le reprochaba a su novia por el golpe entre balbuceos. Siempre era lo mismo; todos los días de todas las semanas de todos los meses de todos los años desde que se conocían. Aunque ya fueran oficinalmente novios ese tipo de escenas nunca dejaban de presenciarse.

A simple vista el día no tenía nada de especial, pero para Black Star, ese día lo acompañaría la imagen de Tsubaki.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Los chicos y chicas de último año estaban en la cafetería tomando su desayuno. En una de las mesas del centro se encontraba un grupo de amigas charlando entre ellas de forma animada, bueno, solo una hablaba, las demás solo escuchaban con atención cada una de las palabras de la despampanante rubia que se encontraba en medio de ellas. La chica sonreía y jugueteaba con su cabello, dejando boquiabiertos a más de uno, y como no, la mayoría de los chicos presentes no podían evitar admirarla. A la capitana de las porristas, a la chica más popular de Shibusen, a la próxima reina del baile de Aniversario… a Elizabeth Thompson.

—Así es chicas. —La rubia solo les dirigió una mirada altanera a las otras tres, las cuales, en lugar de mostrar desagrado por ella, le ponían más atención que a la maestra de Historia —: Iré al baile de Aniversario con Kilik Rung.

Kilik Rung era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela además de ser el chico más asediado de todo el condado; era más que obvio que era el único digno de ser compañero de alguien como Liz, al menos eso pensaba ella.

—¿Y ustedes con quién irán? —Ninguna contestó, solo se miraron entre ellas. Liz rodó los ojos algo fastidiada —. Vamos, deben tener al menos una invitación. ¿Qué me dices tú, Jackie?

—Bueno… creo que iré con Harvar. Hace días me lo pidió. Aparte no me desagrada —contestó. Y en parte Liz la entendía. Jacqueline O Lantern Dupré y Harvar D Eclair eran una pareja semi-oficial de Shibusen.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Kim? Escuche que el amigo de Harvar, Ox, te invitó.

—Ah, sí, el friki Ford. Por supuesto que no iré con él… es raro. —Hizo una mueca de asco de tan solo recordar a aquel tipo —. Planeaba ir con Wes Evans pero creo que él ya tiene pareja, así que supongo que iré con cualquier otro.

—Sí, Wes ira con la sosa de Eruka Frog, la presidenta del club de periodismo —corroboró Liz, luego dirigió su atención hacia la última de sus amigas, la cual no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato y permanecía un poco ajena al asunto —. ¿Tú qué dices, Tsubaki? ¿No tienes algún pretendiente?

La aludida solo se sobresaltó ante el repentino cuestionamiento. Se sonrojó levemente y negó de forma lenta con la cabeza.

—No —susurró tan quedito que muy apenas alcanzaron a oírla —, todavía no tengo pareja.

—Bueno, siempre queda la opción de ir entre amigas; si Kim no consigue pareja podrían ir juntas y quedar como las solteronas del baile. —Liz rió ante su broma, Jacqueline siguió el juego y Kim, solo para no desentonar, también rio. Tsubaki permaneció callada, no le gustaban ese tipo de comentarios —. Ya, ya, no pongas esa cara, ya encontrarás a alguien.

Luego de esa incómoda conversación, las otras volvieron a sumergirse en su conversación. Tsubaki suspiró de forma melancólica pero ninguna de las otras pareció notarlo. A veces, solo algunas veces, sentía que no encajaba con ese grupo de amigas que había escogido, eran muy diferentes a ella, demasiado superficiales, demasiado huecas, demasiado plásticas. Si pensaba así, entonces, ¿por qué seguía junto a ellas?

—¿Así que qué dices Tsubaki, nos ayudas con nuestro reporte de Ciencias? —pidió Liz, con las palmas juntas en modo de ruego y la misma sonrisa que derretía a todo el género masculino en Shibusen.

Entonces Tsubaki lo recordó. Ellas siempre necesitaban de su ayuda. Tanto Liz como Kim y también Jacqueline; y a ella le encantaba ayudar a los demás, y si sus amigas se lo pedían ella con gusto lo haría.

—Por supuesto. Aunque no creo poder hoy, doy tutoría a un par de chicos esta tarde.

—Bueno, entonces iremos a tu casa esta noche —intervino Kim —, recuerda que Marie lo quiere para mañana.

—Pero… yo…

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no lo haces tú y nos lo entregas mañana? —sugirió Jacqueline.

—Está… está bien —contestó la morena muy a su pesar —. Mañana se los entregaré.

—Por eso te amamos, Tsubaki —gritaron las otras tres a coro, como en sus ensayos de porristas.

* * *

A la hora de salida, Black Star se dirigió de forma animada hasta la biblioteca. Nunca en su vida se imaginó pisar aquel recinto tan sagrado para Maka, donde la muy loca rendía culto a los libros y sacrificaba a los otros menos nerds que ella —aquello era exagerado, pero no dudaba que lo hiciera—. Pero esta ocasión iba por un motivo muy especial. Tsubaki le había pedido que se encontraran en la biblioteca ya que la japonesa también asesoraba a otro chico, y a ambos les daría clases en ese lugar.

Eso molestaba a Black, en parte porque no le agradaba tanto la idea de compartir a Tsubaki con nadie más, pero si ella lo pedía, ¿cómo negarse? La palabra de su futura Diosa era ley para él. Tsubaki debería sentirse honrada en despertar todo aquello en un chico como él.

Al llegar buscó con la mirada a su tutora, siéndole fácil distinguirla en una de las mesas del fondo. Pero no estaba sola, a su lado estaba el otro chico, al cual también reconoció conforme se iba acercando. Cabello disparejo, delgadez extrema que llegaba a rozar en anorexia, piel tan pálida como una hoja. Ese chico era Chrona, el dueño de los suspiros de Kid.

—Buenos días Black Star —saludó Tsubaki de forma amable.

—¡Hola, Tsubaki! —gritó, siendo callado al instante por los demás presentes del lugar —¿Has extrañado mi presencia? —susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

—Por supuesto. Déjame presentarte a Chrona Gorgon, ¿de hecho no van a la misma clase?

—No, Chrona va a la clase «C», recuerda que yo estoy en la «B» —respondió el chico de cabello azul —. Entonces, un gusto Chrona, ¡tienes suerte de conocerme!

Nuevamente fue callado por los demás. Chrona se levantó de la silla y le extendió la mano.

—Un… Un placer conocerte, Black —hablaba bajo, demasiado, muy apenas pudo oírlo.

—Por supuesto que es un placer para ti.

Genial, no solo tenía que compartir a Tsubaki, sino que además lo haría con el introvertido, rarito y el tipo que volvió homosexual a Kid. Menuda suerte que tenía, pero no importaba; era una de las tantas pruebas que el universo le ponía para poder ganarse a su Diosa… y con gusto la afrontaría.

* * *

Así que ya conocimos un poquito más de nuestro protagonistas. No se preocupen, la situación actual de Tsubaki pronto terminará, solo es cuestión de que Black Star entre un poquito más en su vida :3

Y respecto a Chrona… bueno, tendrán que esperar (soy mala), pero no se preocupen, creo que o será mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado. Así que sin más me despido.

¿Review…?

Ah y nuevamente… **¡Feliz Navidad!**


	3. Salir del closet

**¡Hola!**

Esta vez he tardado menos, ¿no? Bueno, estoy por entrar a clases y quiero avanzar un poco a algunas historias; con esta estoy particularmente emocionada. Ahora contestaré a sus comentarios.

**Nerytaa Metallium****:** Bueno, ya he cumplido tu petición XD. Tienes razón, no hay mucho TsuStar y eso que es una pareja con tanto potencial. Yo me he enamorado de ambos, y escribir de ellos es genial.

**Nitta Rawr:** Soy mala, lo sé, es que las fiestas me pone más distraída de lo que por sí ya soy. Aquí ya se resuelve tu duda respecto a Kid. Y Patty, ella sí va a aparecer, pero hace su gran aparición en el próximo capítulo.

Sin más que decir, al fic.

_**Soul Eater pertenece a Atsushi Okubo, solo la trama es mía.**_

* * *

**My Little Sensei**

_Tercer Acto: _

_**Compartir atención + Amabilidad = Salir del closet**_

* * *

Luego de la presentación comenzaron a estudiar. Tsubaki dividía su atención entre el inquieto Black Star y el tímido Chrona, aunque el juntarlos en una sesión de estudio no le estaba dando resultados favorables. Para empezar, Black requería de demasiada vigilancia; el muchacho era de por sí distraído y aunque solo le quitara la vista de encima cinco segundos, era capaz de entretenerse hasta con el vuelo de una mosca. Chrona, por otro lado, no necesitaba de tantos cuidados de esa índole, pero si no lo motivaba iría hacia el rincón más sombrío de la biblioteca a hacerse ovillo y no volvería a trabajar. Tsubaki era paciente, demasiado, pero ni ella misma lograba entender porqué siempre elegía los casos más difíciles.

Pero para Black Star la situación comenzaba a ser incómoda. Tsubaki también le ponía atención al afeminado de Gorgon y él solo la quería para ella. No podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo para que Chrona dejara de ir a tutorías y de esa forma tener a Tsubaki solo para él. No iba a compartir su atención con nadie y menos con el delicado de Chrona.

—¿Ambos entendieron la tercera Ley de Newton? —preguntó la chica.

Chrona asintió y Black Star —aunque no habían entendido mucho en realidad— levantó el dedo pulgar. La nipona sonrió para luego acariciar el cabello de Gorgon.

—Muchas felicidades, estoy segura de que aprobarás.

Chrona se sonrojó, asintió con la cabeza gacha. Black eso no iba a soportarlo, ya había sido demasiado tener que dejar que Tsubaki también le diera clases a Chrona, como para ahora tolerar que el afeminado se sonrojase a causa de su chica. Pero ya se las pagaría, lo pagaría con sangre… bueno, con un ojo morado, tampoco hacía falta exagerar.

* * *

Tsubaki se despidió de los chicos una vez estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca. Black la miro marcharse con una amplia y boba sonrisa en el rostro; una vez que perdió de vista la exuberante figura de su Diosa, giró su rostro hacia Chrona y le estampó, sin previo aviso un puñetazo. El delgado chico cayó de pompas al suelo, se llevó una mano a la zona afectada; levantó la vista hacia Black, un chillido escapó de su garganta al percatarse de que el chico de cabello azul se acercaba hasta él, de seguro a propinarle otro golpe.

—¡Juro que me alejaré de Death The Kid! —gritó Chrona. Black Star dejó una patada a medio camino y alzó una ceja, desconcertado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No es mi culpa que mis preferencias sean distintas; pero si te incomoda, me alejaré de tu amigo y de ti también. ¡Pero ya no me pegues más! —Chrona solo atinó a cubrirse con los brazos, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para amortiguar el dolor.

La mente de Black Star tardó en interpretar esas palabras, pasados algunos segundos aún no entendía el significado. Hasta que una especie de clic se llevó a cabo en su cerebro y todo comenzó a cuadrar.

Tomó a Chrona Gorgon del cuello de la playera y lo alzó. Chrona era alto, mucho más que él, así que quedó con las rodillas flexionadas.

—Así que tú le correspondes a Kid —solo atinó a decir.

—¿Quieres decir que él también…?

Chrona no terminó de formular su pregunta ya que un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos. Los dos giraron su rostro hacia la persona que interrumpió, llevándose la sorpresa de que se trataba de Tsubaki.

—Olvidé mi bolso, por eso regresé —contestó la pregunta no formulada con un tono de voz algo irritado, luego coloco sus manos a cada laso de su cadera —. ¿Qué se supone que sucedió? La violencia no es un medio para resolver conflictos —suavizó su mirada, sollozó —. Me han decepcionado.

Black soltó a Chrona al instante, dejándolo caer al suelo, aunque el muchacho intentó incorporarse como pudo. Se acercó hasta a Tsubaki, parecía un perrito faldero que se encuentra vagando por las calles, al menos fue la mejor comparación que se le pudo ocurrir a la chica.

—Lo lamento. Fue… fue culpa mía. —A Tsubaki casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, ¿dónde había quedado el Dios Black Star? —. Lo que sucedió es que…

—¡No! ¡El culpable fui yo!

Tsubaki y Black se sorprendieron ante el grito de Chrona, aparte del tono de decisión con el que iban impregnadas sus palabras. La chica también se preguntaba en ese momento qué había pasado con el introvertido de Chrona Gorgon.

—Yo cometí el error de fijar mi atención en Death the Kid. Black solo intentaba ayudar a su amigo, creo que no es tan buena idea que alguien como él se involucre en una relación como esta, así que entiendo el porqué Black me golpeó. ¡Así que me tragaré mis sentimientos y dejaré que Death The Kid haga su vida lejos de mí!

El delgado chico bajó la mirada, sonrojado. Sostuvo su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, en su típica pose. A Tsubaki le hubiera gustado tener junto a ella una caja de pañuelos, el monólogo que Chrona acababa de ofrecer era digno de telenovela latina o película hollywoodense. Black incluso comenzó a aplaudir, esas palabras le habían llegado.

—¿Entonces sí eres _gay_? —Tsubaki suspiro resignada, la pregunta de Black Star estaba fuera de contexto para esas alturas —. ¡Igual que Kid!

Chrona levantó la vista, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos oscuros. Black Star se acercó hasta él.

—Bueno… si estabas dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio por el asimétrico, creo que sí mereces estar con él. —Black sonrió, le tomó por el hombro —. Te concedo la mano de Kid.

—Gracias —balbuceó Chrona entre tartamudeos. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, parecía que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque.

«Cada acción tiene una reacción», tercera ley de Newton, lección aprendida para Black Star. No volvería a reprobar física y menos por no saber contestar esa pregunta. Ya que la acción de golpear a Chrona tendría como reacción la felicidad y dicha de Kid.

Además, ¡Chrona era hombre! Le había ganado a Soul la apuesta, reclamaría sus cinco dólares en cuanto lo viera. Y le reclamaría los otro cinco que apostaron sobre sí Kid era homosexual o no.

* * *

Black Star decidió acompañar a Tsubaki hasta su casa; no permitiría que ella se fuese sola, no iba arriesgarse a que algo malo le sucediera a su tutora. Mientas caminaban por la acera de la calle, la chica decidió romper el silencio con una pregunta que el carcomía la curiosidad.

—¿Enserio golpeaste a Chrona por eso de tu amigo, Black Star?

—Bueno… yo… —debía encontrar un argumento que sonara convincente, pero si su cerebro no ideaba nada en su estado normal, menos lo hacia abajo presión —. Bueno, es raro saber que uno de tus mejores amigos, y que aparte conoces desde pre-escolar, es gay. Y no solo eso, que ya tiene a «alguien especial». Solo no supe afrontarlo.

—Ah, bueno, aún eres muy niño para saber de esas cosas —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Estás aprendiendo algo con las clases particulares que te doy? —Tsubaki zanjó el tema de inmediato, el chico no hizo comentario alguno —. Me refiero a si te gusta como doy tutorías.

—¡Por supuesto! Has conseguido que sepa contestar a las preguntas de Stein y eso nadie lo había conseguido.

—Es que a veces siento que no soy muy buena…

—Entonces ten más confianza en ti. ¿Si tu no crees en ti, cómo esperas que los demás lo hagan? ¿Cómo esperas que yo confié en que eres buena tutora si tú misma no lo crees?

Tsubaki se sorprendió ante las maduras palabras del chico. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada así. A pesar de ser un tanto —muy— egocéntrico, y a pesar de ser dos años menor que ella, Black Star lograba comprenderla mejor que las personas de su edad.

—Tienes razón, creo que lo intentaré.

—No lo creas, hazlo. Verás que te irá bien —el chico se puso de puntillas y palmeó la cabeza de la japonesa—. Quiero que creas en ti y que te valores más a ti misma.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En la cafetería te vi junto a Thompson y su sequito de descerebradas… Vi como te trataban.

—Yo… —Tsubaki bajó la mirada, apenada, en verdad que era vergonzoso. Hasta ese distraído chico era más consciente de la realidad que ella.

—No digas nada, pero, ¿por qué las soportas?

—Porque temo quedarme sola —respondió con sinceridad.

Detuvo su andar y Black se detuvo con ella. Tsubaki se llevó las manos a la cara, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que habían logrado salir. No quería que la vieran llorar, no le gustaba mostrarse tan débil. De seguro Black Star debería estarse burlando de ella, tal y como Liz y las otras lo hacían cada vez que mostraba su lado vulnerable… su verdadero yo.

Pero al contrario de cualquier pronóstico, él le dio un par de toquecitos e el hombro haciendo que ella le mirase, y una vez que captó su atención, Black Star extendió sus brazos. Tsubaki le miró interrogativa.

—Vamos, que te permito abrazarme. Este honor no se lo concedo a cualquiera —explicó —. Siéntete afortunada.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Tsubaki se abalanzó sobre él; cayó de rodillas y con ambos brazos rodeó el torso del chico. Comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, el llanto más desgarrador que Black Star hubo escuchado en su vida. De forma titubeante posó sus manos en la espalda de la chica, intentando consolarla. Definitivamente, a pesar de que el motivo que llevó a aquella situación no era él más agradable, era el mejor momento que había vivido en su corta vida de 16 años.

—Yo te protegeré, Tsubaki, seré la estrella que guié tu camino —susurró; Tsubaki no alcanzó a oírlo pero no fue necesario.

Porque Black Star cumpliría su promesa, un Dios jamás deja asuntos a medias.

* * *

La tarde cayó, haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de tonalidades naranjas, un espectáculo por demás hermoso, Tsubaki siempre lo disfrutaba. Luego de contemplar el atardecer, volvió a adentrarse en su casa y se encaminó a la cocina; ayudó a su madre y a su hermana con la cena, mientas las tres esperaban la llegada de los dos hombres de la casa. Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho, Sanjuro y Masamune arribaron a la residencia en menos de media hora.

La madre de Tsubaki sirvió cada uno de los platos, todos agradecieron por la comida y se dispusieron a disfrutar los alimentos en silencio, al menos hasta que Tsugumi, la menor de los Nakatsukasa, rompió el silencio.

—¿Y adivinen qué? ¡El baile de aniversario de Shibusen se hará pronto!

—Que bien, hija —dijo la señora Nakatsukasa —. ¿Y ya tienes pareja?

—Por supuesto.

Tsubaki casi se ahogó con el agua de frutas que tomaba en ese instante. Tosió varias veces, normalizando su respiración, ¡cómo iba a ser posible que Tsugumi, su hermana menos, tuviera pareja y ella todavía no!

—Que bien, hermanita, solo espero que no se propase contigo.

—Obvio que no, onii-san. —Tsugumi negó con la cabeza, luego suspiró sonoramente, como la colegiala enamorada que era —. Él es maravilloso.

Los señores Nakatsukasa la miraron con una amplia sonrisa en rostro, estaban tan contentos de ver a su hija tan ilusionada. Sanjuro quitó su atención de Tsugumi y posó su vista en Tsubaki, la cual se veía un poco decaída.

—Y tú, hija, ¿aún no tienes pareja?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, Sanjuro se acercó hasta ella y le palmeó la cabeza. Tsubaki se estremeció, ese fue el mismo gesto que Black Star había tenido hace un par de horas con ella.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordarlo.

—Ya encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro, tú te merecer al mejor chico de todos, Tsubaki.

Ella creyó que exageraba, no había chico perfecto para ella, incluso dudaba que algún día encontrara a alguno que tan siquiera se fijara en ella. Pero por alguna razón, cuando su padre pronunció aquellas palabras, la imagen de Black Star apareció en su mente.

* * *

—¿Y quién es el chico que te invitó al baile?

Una vez que ambas se fueron a la habitación que compartían, Tsubaki no perdió oportunidad de interrogar a su hermana. Tsugumi abrazó fuertemente su almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Suspiró.

—Se llama Akane Hoshi, vamos juntos a clases de Taekwondo.

—Eso explica que estés relacionada con un chico de onceavo grado, siendo que tú estás en noveno.

—Pero que Akane sea más grande que yo me tiene sin cuidado; cuando el hombre es un poco más grande que la mujer no se ve mal, es un poco más extraño cuando se da el caso contrario.

Tsubaki dejó de cepillarse el cabello. No supo el porqué, pero escuchar eso le hizo sentir un mal sabor de boca, casi como si Tsugumi le hubiera dado alguna indirecta o algo así siendo que ese no era el caso. Además, ¡¿por qué la imagen de Black Star volvía a hacerse presente?!

* * *

Franken Stein. El solo pronunciar su nombre infundía terror. Era una leyenda viviente en Shibusen, los alumnos de grados superiores le temían aún cuando ya no les impartiera clases, y los alumnos de décimo grado, Black Star por ejemplo, tenían que enfrentarse al martirio que significaban sus clases día con día. Y habían un momento en que sus clases empeoraban: cuando anunciaba un examen.

Stein parecía disfrutar provocar el dolor ajeno, como si se regocijara de las caras de espanto que todos ponían. Soul abría los ojos en desmedida, Black Star quería ocultarse bajo su butaca, Kid permanecía serio pero sudaba frío y Maka, bueno, Maka era nerd así que a ella le daba igual.

Ahora más que nunca Black Star necesitaría de su Diosa.

* * *

A la hora del receso, el grupo de amigos se reunió en el patio trasero de Shibusen. Black Star se comió de un solo bocado los dos sándwiches que había comprado en la cafetería. Maka masticaba con parsimonia una manzana mientras Soul se dedicaba a afinar su guitarra. Fue Kid, quien luego de terminarse su almuerzo, decidió informar a sus amigos de un seceso muy importante en su joven vida.

—Invitaré a Chrona al baile de aniversario.

Todos los presentes se giraron a verlo, sorprendido. Maka se atraganto con un pedazo de manzana, una cuerda de la guitarra de Soul se desafinó, fue Black quien se acercó hasta él y con un brazo le rodeó el cuello.

—Me alegra que ya hayas salido del closet —comentó el chico de cabello azul, Kid solo rodó los ojos.

El mismo día en que había sucedido el enfrentamiento con Gorgon, Black le informó de lo sucedido a su amigo —y también a Maka y a Soul—. Al final cobró sus diez dólares a Evans y todos acordaron el apoyar a Kid a aceptarse abiertamente como homosexual, algo que era bochornoso para el joven Death. Por suerte, cuando le comentó a su padre sobre sus inclinaciones, este le apoyó abiertamente, no importándole prejuicios ni habladurías. _«Tú siempre serás mi hijo, seas como seas y te guste lo que te guste»_ le había dicho su padre, acompañado de un perturbador «_solo espero que sepas como se hacen 'cositas' entre dos hombres»_. Así era Shinigami de excéntrico.

—Bueno, nosotros iremos juntos. —Soul abrazó a Maka y ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio —. Aunque creo que eso era algo obvio.

—¿Y tú, Black, con quién iras? —Maka se aventuró a preguntar.

El muchacho se quedó callado. No se había detenido a pensar en el baile de aniversario en ningún momento. Sabía que no podría suceder como el año pasado, cuando los cuatro fueron en plan de amigos; ahora Maka y Soul ya eran pareja —de hecho, ellos se hicieron novios al día siguiente de ese baile—, Kid iba a invitar a Chrona, y él… él ahora estaba solo, _forever alone_. Y la única chica que se le venía a la mente como pareja de baile era su tutora, aunque dudaba que ella aceptara. El Dios Black Star y su seguridad habían desaparecido en cuanto se planteó el invitarla al baile.

¿Cómo una chica como ella aceptaría la invitación de alguien como él?

* * *

Antes de pasar a la última clase, Maka y Soul decidieron dar un paseo por los pasillos de Shibusen. Iban tomados de la mano, con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, en momentos así, cuando no estaban como perros y gatos, sí parecían la feliz pareja que eran. Aunque el hermoso momento desapareció demasiado rápido para el gusto de Evans.

Al otro lado del pasillo se encontraba Hero Albarn, su otra pesadilla aparte de Justin. Al ser Maka la menor de tres hermanos y con un padre tan sobreprotector como era Spirit, los tres hombres de la casa Albarn la trataban como la princesita de la casa; y por supuesto él estaba amenazado de muerte, «si le haces daño a Maka te dejaremos sin descendencia» habían advertido los tres. Al menos su suegra, Kami, no era así.

Hero se detuvo delante de ellos y posó su vista en las manos entrelazadas de los chicos. Soul soltó a Maka al instante al darse cuenta de la fría mirada que el otro rubio le dirigía. Hero sonrió.

—Qué bueno que te veo, Makita, necesito tu ayuda… y la de Eater también —agregó lo último con fastidió.

—Cuantas veces debo decirles a mi papá, a Justin y a ti que no me digan así —reprochó la chica.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas, Makita. —Hero ignoró el reclamó y continuó —. ¿Pueden ayudarme con la organización del baile? Necesitamos más voluntarios.

—No gracias —contestaron ambos con desgana.

—Se regalará un punto extra en la materia que quieran.

—¡Hecho! —dijo la feliz pareja al instante.

Porque Soul no iba muy bien en la materia del profesor Stein y Maka, bueno, ella solo quería saber que tenía un punto de más.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sé que les sorprendió el hecho de que Chrona esta vez sí fuera hombre. Espero que eso no les moleste, pero hay que experimentar. Aparte estos últimos días el _shaoi _ha influido mucho en mi (soy fujoshi, aunque me sé controlar XP). Así que denle una oportunidad.

Y bueno, aquí Maka, Justin y Hero son hermanos. Los tres son rubios y lindos, creo que queda bien.

Respecto a Tsugumi y Tsubaki, creo que son personajes estéticamente parecidos, y cómo necesitaba a alguien que fuera la hermanita menor, Tsugumi era la indicada.

Espero actualizar pronto, espero que cuando entre a la uni me dé tiempo (aunque eso sí, tengo que seguir siendo de los mejores promedios).

Nos leemos!

Ellie

* * *

_**A Nitta Rawr**_


End file.
